


peace

by the_hero_she_deserves



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 1 year - Freeform, Anger, Angst, Best Friends, Broken Heart, Destruction, F/F, Future, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lost Love, Not Canon Compliant, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Glimmer (She-Ra), Peace, Worry, destruction of property, okay some comfort, peace does not mend all things, they both just need to kiss and make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hero_she_deserves/pseuds/the_hero_she_deserves
Summary: It's been a year since Horde Prime was defeated. There is peace across the galaxy. Etheria's replenished; lives renewed.But, peace does not mend all things.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 38





	1. can't save me

My hair has changed. It’s shorter now, than it was, tied into a baby ponytail in the back with the sides shaven down. It’s still the same color it was, blonde.

My eyes are the same.

In fact, everything else about me is the same, save for maybe a change in style.

That red jacket eventually got ratty and old and totally fell apart on me. There wasn’t much I could do to save it, especially after the abuse it had taken in my many battles leading up to now.

Several months ago was when I parted with it to find myself in something better.

I now wear a red cardigan. It’s comfy. It has two pockets and it’s made of a soft and warm material, which makes it good for these summer nights where it’s a little breezy. (And there always seems to be wind).

My shirt is still white beneath it, but it’s more relaxed. That old Horde shirt I used to wear became so dirty it was beyond saving and thus that had to go too.

Starting this new chapter in my life was exciting, so, I presumed some of the old things would need to go. It only made sense.

Everything else has stayed the same.

I think.

I don’t really know.

After all, it’s been a year since I’ve talked to or even seen Glimmer.

I live in the Fright Zone again. I’m back where I started, and Catra’s there with me. It’s like we never even moved an inch at all.

She jumps down from where she’s perched. She lands on her feet and struts the few steps over to me. Her tail is waving in the air in thought, and I hardly move. I’m staring out a window, which is really just a hole in the destroyed building’s wall. This is about the only place that isn’t rebuilt and flourishing after the defeat of Horde Prime.

“You look pretty thoughtful over there.” She points out. “What could you be thinking so hard about in that head of yours, Adora? We won, remember?”

I don’t say anything.

“Hello? Earth to Adora?” She waves her hand in front of my face.

I know she’s there, she doesn’t need to act so obnoxious about it.

“What do you want, Catra?” There is hardly a tone in my voice.

My cheek is resting in my hand as I continue to stare out the window. But, of course, Catra’s sensitive ears pick up on more than the dull sentiment.

“Well.” She starts. “For starters, I want to know why you’re sitting there like a lump when we came here to rebuild the Fright Zone. It’s been a _really_ long time since we came here and we’ve done like nothing!” She points out.

“That’s not true.” I point out, dully again. “We moved… that thing… over there.” My gaze travels for a moment and then focuses back outside the window-hole.

She follows my gaze and then turns back to me. “I guess, yeah, we did that - BUT! That’s not enough.” She says.

“I thought you’d wanna rebuild our old home. It feels really strange to be back here, I’ll admit. Especially without the threat of Shadow Weaver or Hordak… but…. this is a part of Etheria too, and I think it used to be Scorpia’s kingdom. So… why don’t we get to work, huh?” Catra’s tail flicks again.

I don’t say much.

“Hm.” I hum.

“Hm?” She crosses her arms in disapproval. “We come all the way to the Fright Zone, it’s been like _a year_ and all I get is _hm_?!” Catra points out.

I really don’t care.

“Why are you so dead set on restoring the Fright Zone, anyway? Why don’t we just leave it the way it is?” I pose, actually turning to look at her for once. “It’s always been a nightmare for us both from the time that we were kids. If we leave it like this, it’ll at least be symbolic. And Scorpia lives in Plumeria now with Perfuma. I can’t see why she’d wanna return here.” I point out.

Now, there might be some bite in my voice.

She looks at me with concerned eyes. I don’t know how to respond.

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with Adora?” She questions. “Because the Adora I know wouldn’t have hesitated to help me. She would have been all: ‘Yeah, you’re right. This was once Scorpia’s home and she deserves it back. Let’s get to work!’ … and then muscled that thing over there all by herself. Because she has to be _such_ a showoff.” Catra explains.

Maybe she’s right. Maybe that’s true. Maybe about the old me that couldn’t have been more correct.

But I’m the new me now.

“What are you talking about?” I narrow my eyes. “I am Adora. And, if that’s your impression of me Catra, it’s real cute. Why don’t you keep it and go on the road with Double Trouble? I’m sure they’d love to have you along.” I roll my eyes.

That does it.

She gets right in my face with this disgruntled expression. Almost like she wishes to attack me. But I know she won’t because she knows we’re not enemies. And she won’t because she’s trying to be better, now that she has no reason to swear status against me anymore. Now that she doesn’t have a reason to stand against the Rebellion anymore.

Her expression softens and she begins to back away slowly. I don’t move. I don’t care that she was even in my face threatening me with those claws of hers for another moment. I don’t care about any of this right now.

About rebuilding, about the Fright Zone, about being She Ra, any of it.

I don’t care.

“Adora.” She mumbles my name softly. “What’s gotten into you?” She questions, for real this time.

“We defeated Horde Prime. You helped replenish Etheria. Other places were rebuilt. Everything is fine now. I’m safe and so is Glimmer, and everyone’s fine. Everyone’s finally… happy. It’s been like a year since it all ended. We should be finishing up this project and heading back to Bright Moon, or some other place. But, all we’ve done is stay here. And we haven’t rebuilt anything, and it’s been a year. I know you better than anyone, Adora. I know when you have something on your mind and you couldn’t act like yourself when you aren’t feeling like yourself if you tried. You’re terrible at acting.” She points out.

“So what’s the problem? I thought you’d be glad to have all your friends working together on the same side. That’s your whole schtick, isn’t it?” Catra points out.

I don’t say much.

She sighs and coils away. She folds her legs into herself and drapes her arms over her knees.

“Fine.” She utters softly. “Don’t respond to me. I don’t know when it became like this. We used to be able to tell each other anything. I thought… we were finally getting back to that again. I thought… we could talk about what’s going on in that head of yours, because… heck if I ever know a thing like that. Your mind was always a mystery to me. I thought… for once… I could help you. You know? Help you the way you helped me. But… I guess… I can’t…” She trails.

It really does yank at my heart to see her upset. That wasn’t my goal in sitting here.

I sigh.

“Everything should feel fine, but it’s not.” I say. “I mean it is, because it’s been a year, but it’s not. Something feels wrong and off. And why do you think I came out here to the Fright Zone to begin with? Did you seriously think it was to rebuild? No. That wasn’t the reason. It’s never been the reason. I came out here because I wanted to be alone here, but you followed me. So I couldn’t very well tell you that. You were so looking forward to growing closer with me again I just let you believe we were coming out here to rebuild. But… it’s not. It never was. And … you can’t help me.” I also curl into myself.

“Could I at least try?” She poses next.

She’s so soft and caring now. Not like the Catra I remember. I guess people really do change if you give them time.

She would have snapped at me in the past for lying to her and stringing her along. She would have attacked me for speaking to her with any other tone besides kindness. But, this time, she just offered to help.

I don’t know what to say to that.

“Can I really not help you?” She tries again, looking at me earnestly.

Again, I remain silent.

“Adora.” I can see her eyes filling with tears. I can hear her voice shake. I can see her holding her tears back.

It’s hurting me too, to see her this way.

But I can’t bring myself to utter a word.

I close my eyes and let out a sigh, because if I don’t, I think I might just start crying too.

There’s another pause and then I muster up the strength to say something.

“Catra.” I utter her name softly. “Why don’t you go?”

“What?” Her voice cracks and the tears begin to spill over. “What do you mean, go?”

“You lived a life full of pain for so long. You dealt with things I couldn’t have ever imagined dealing with. You’re free of it now and you don’t deserve to be brought back down into it. There’s nothing you can do to help me, so… just… leave me be. Go. Go back to Bright Moon, because staying here isn’t doing you any good. Go get what you deserve. Happiness.” I say, as evenly as I can.

“Are you insane?!” She cries out. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving! Not without you!” Her voice cracks as she speaks. “You risked your life, like a big, stupid idiot to come save me! You actually stayed with me this time when I needed you. When I… I asked you to. You were there to heal me, and hold my hand when it was scary. You and I… we brought down Horde Prime together with our friends. It’s been a good year since then, and we’ve both grown. And… I just… don’t understand. Why you’re doing this, Adora. Of everyone in the whole world, you know that I’m the one person you can talk to about anything. You know I’m always here for you. You know that I’m not going anywhere, even if you tell me to!” She shouts, and the tears are really flowing now.

I can see them streaming down her cheeks. It takes everything in me not to give an inch. I don’t wish to cry, not in front of Catra. I don’t want my lip to quiver or my voice to shake. Not in front of Catra.

Instead I take another hitched breath in, and sigh it out.

“Go, Catra.” I tell her calmly. “You can’t help me.”

I utter the words she doesn’t want to hear. She wants to stand by me, even now. She wants to fix things between us completely. She wants to atone for what she did to me, just as she wanted me to stay and make up for what I did.

She’s right on one thing. We have grown. We have come so far since the beginning. We’ve even grown in other ways since the defeat of Prime. But, I recognize that she cannot help me.

In fact, no one can. Not even my best friend.

She doesn’t respond. She sits there, tears silently streaming down her face. She reaches out to touch me gently, to lay a hand on my shoulder. She stops midway and retracts, thinking that, maybe that’s not the best thing to do.

And I thank goodness she doesn’t because I may have just started crying right then and there. She looks at me with those eyes full of worry - the ones I cannot look at or I’ll lose it. The ones that are drawing me in with their concern, and pulling at my heartstrings to talk about it. But I don’t want to.

Right now, I just want to be by myself in my solitude. Right now, I just want to be alone in the wreckage here at the Fright Zone. Right now, I want to be home in the place where I came from in the first place, because…

It’s the only place I can bear to be right now.

“Go!” I cry out louder. The sudden volume shocks her. “Go Catra.” I say a bit calmer. “Please. Before I make you go.” My eyes flash an even lighter blue.

She doesn’t want any trouble with me. She looks at me concernedly once more. It’s like time is moving in slow motion. Her face scrunches and she pulls her hands up to wipe her tears away. She feels hurt. She feels anger. She feels… betrayed, probably.

And without another word, she leaps and bounds away, probably on her way back to Bright Moon. I think she takes a pause for a moment as I don’t hear her footsteps anymore. She must be looking back at me. It’s only a moment, though, before she continues on her way, turning her back, walking more like a normal person.

I listen till I cannot hear her footsteps anymore. I do not sense her silhouette anywhere. When she’s gone, I finally sigh out the breath I had been holding, and lay my hand against a wall that is cracked and nearly rubble. I stare at my feet, and brace myself for the tears, which I know are coming. I can feel my heart pang again in pain. I am finally alone in the Fright Zone; this is now a broken place for a broken person.

\-------------------------------------


	2. don't bother trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer's POV to echo Adora's in Chapter 1, before it.  
> It seems the Queen of Bright Moon has disquiet of her own.

Things have changed.

They’ve just become so boring now.

There’s nothing for me to do but sit on the throne and - what - count how many hours in the day go by?

In fact, the only two places I really am ever seen is on the throne or in my room, lazing about in bed and most days I don’t want to get up from that place either.

Everything is just so lazy. It’s peaceful, it’s what we’ve always wanted. But I’m miserable. There’s absolutely nothing to do, and worse, a vital part of my life is missing too.

I thought that once Horde Prime was defeated everything would be a happy ending. I thought… we’d all be together and we wouldn’t have to go on any more harebrained rescue missions.

I guess… that’s just another fantasy of mine that won’t come true.

How do you expect me to be okay when it’s the same thing over and over again?

Surrounded by the same pretty scenery, which can only get even prettier, because all anyone ever does is bring bright arrangements and decorations to Bright Moon, the Home of the Rebellion?

Surrounded by pretty scents that have become so tiring, they’ve become annoying to smell every morning.

Surrounded by all this happy stuff; it just makes me want to tear it all down.

But, I don’t.

I never do.

Sometimes, the silence in the palace halls are just too much for me to take. Seeing the same faces over and over again are not doing me any favors either. I sneak off to disappear somewhere, to just go off on my own for a while, but I can’t because I’m always needed for something.

I’m always required to stay here, and I… have no idea where you’ve gone off to. I have no idea what’s wrong.

I have a guess, but I can never know for sure. And it’s that same simple thought, and maybe even the fact that I’m needed here, that stops me from looking for you.

“Ah, there you are. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” A familiar voice sounds as he approaches.

Today I’m in the garden that Shadow Weaver used to keep. I’m fingering at some of the flowers.

I was here - by myself - on purpose. I didn’t need anyone to come find me. I didn’t need anyone to come rescue me.

So why is he even here?

I don’t say anything.

“Hello? Glimmer?” He walks even closer. He’s standing right behind me now. “Did you hear me? You’re needed in the dining hall. They’re serving dinner. I thought you might like some. I was sent to come get you.” He explains.

So that’s why he’s here.

Typical Bow.

Again, I just continue looking at the flower. It’s a daisy. Shadow Weaver said she found them delightful. Not that we were close or anything, so it’s not like her sacrifice meant much to me, but it was just another life claimed by this war.

It’s a funny thought, that even though I’m alive, I feel like my life has been claimed by it too. After all, I lost my mother. I had to battle my father. And… then there’s the matter of…

“Hello? Are you hearing me?” He tries again. “Glimmer, I’m worried about you. What’s going-…” This time I do say something.

But I don’t turn to him.

I can sense he’s about to touch me with his outstretched hand. It’s about to land on my shoulder, but my utterance stops it dead in its tracks. It’s a good thing too, because I don’t think I would have been able to keep it together if he had.

“I can hear you just fine, Bow.” I say softly, dismissively.

“You sure you’re alright? I mean… I’ve been living here for a long time now, and in that time, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this. You’re eating much less than you usually do. You don’t seem as bright or interested in things, and you’re definitely not as expressive. The moment you chose to go to bed over watching movies all night, I knew something was wrong. So… come on. Won’t you talk to me and tell me what’s wrong? If there’s something bothering you… we can work on it together.” He tries to calm me.

I don’t say anything.

“Glimmer…?” He tries my name again gently.

Again, I say nothing.

The flower just continues to move along with the gentle motions of my finger.

“What could be causing this?” He questions next. “We defeated Horde Prime, all of us, together. We rescued you, and Catra. Etheria is replenished and Bright Moon couldn’t look better. Things are really taking off for you as queen. Maybe I’m mistaken, but this should be a time of happiness. Everyone else seems to be happy, and doing fine now that the threat has been erased. So.. what’s up? You know… you can always talk to me about anything, right? You’re my best friend, you’ve always been, and I’ll always be here for you.” He tries to say as gently as possible.

I can feel the lump in my throat grow bigger.

I can feel my eyes well with tears. I can feel my whole body begin to shake, but I steady it.

I still do not turn to face him. Instead, I try to quiet my trembling and the urge to cry. I turn it into something else instead.

“That isn’t for you to figure out.” I tell him, a harsher tone clearly present there. “You don’t need to stand over me and ask me what’s wrong and tend to me like I’m some… fragile flower!” My voice raises in volume.

“Glimmer… I….” He recoils gently.

“What?” I say in between breaths, calming only a little. I don’t want this to turn into a shouting match.

“Can’t you at least turn to face me?” He asks. I can hear the hurt in his voice. I know how he must be looking at me right now.

I don’t move.

I don’t say a thing.

Instead, I allow my hand to fall away from the flower. It takes its place by my side, balled into a fist to match my other.

Slowly, I turn to face him.

My eyes do not meet his yet, but when they do, he can see something in them that makes him take a step back. I look away a moment after, not sure if I can continue to look at Bow like that.

I never want to hurt him, but he must know he can’t help me. He can’t save me, not even if he tried.

And, boy is he trying.

“Glimmer, what’s wrong? You don’t act like this unless…” He trails. “I won’t force you to talk before you’re ready, but isn’t there something I can do, at least, to help? I want to be here for you, but I’m not sure how to…” I interrupt this time.

“So don’t.” I am direct. “Don’t even try to be there. You’re not sure what’s wrong and I’m not willing to talk. You’re not sure how to help, and I’m not asking for it. So, don’t help me. There’s… nothing you can do, Bow.” I tell him, softening my tone, just a little. “I don’t care where you go, but I want you out of the garden. Tell my father that I won’t be reporting to dinner tonight because I’m not hungry.”

I can see him begin to raise an objection, but I say more before he can say anything.

“Go.” I tell him, looking directly at him. “And, that’s an order from the Queen.” I make sure I am heard. I make sure to not let my voice waver as I say that. I make sure to stand tall and look strong, even though inside my body feels like it’s falling apart.

It’s quaking, but I can’t let him see that. I can’t show that to Bow. I won’t.

“Glimmer… I…” He tries one last time.

“Go!” I shout. “Or was I not clear the first time?” It’s now that he gets the message.

He turns his back to leave and takes a few steps away. He stops for a moment and I stare at him. He looks over his shoulder. I can see the hurt in his eyes, and perhaps even the faintest trace of tears. It’s a moment more before he resolves himself not to cry and begins to walk away back towards the dining hall. He continues until he’s down the stretch of hallway and out of earshot.

I exhale the breath I had been keeping inside and immediately collapse to the ground. Tears begin to silently leak from my eyes. I try my best to cry as quietly as possible. My heart aches, and I can only sit in a puddle on the floor and let it.

He wants to be there for me. He wants to save me, he wants to help. But he can’t help me. In fact, no one can.

Not even my best friend.

Right now, all I want is to be left alone in this garden. I am home, but it doesn’t feel completely that way. In this garden, right now, it’s the only place I can bear to be. If I returned to my bed, I wouldn’t be able to fall asleep. If I had gone to the throne room, I’d just have to make conversation with my dad, and that was something I didn’t want to do.

Right now, all I wanted was to be with my solitude here in the garden, among all the flowers trying their best just to survive without someone to take care of them.

I cry until I cannot breathe, and then sniffle some more. I am trying my best to calm so that I can free up a way to get air. I look at the flowers once more, in the petals blowing gently in the winds blowing by. I close my eyes and feel the sting of the tears I’ve been shedding.

I look up and see the moon and all the stars. This is such a beautiful place now that the stars have returned to us, not that it matters any to me.

I listen for the wind to stop blowing by, and then I sigh once more. I will just sit here on the floor till my legs carry me elsewhere.

This empty garden… it suits me. No, no one can save me. Not even myself.

So… don’t bother even trying.

————————————————————


	3. when i need you most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora's POV.  
> Living in the Fright Zone among the debris, a girl has to find herself something to do. For Adora, that's ruminating on her feelings and destroying things.

Out here, there was only rubble. I intend to keep it that way.

Another piece of building comes crashing down with a swift kick from my foot. It doesn’t hurt that bad. My arm sticks out straight and I pound it backward against a cracked wall. It makes a dent in it deeper than before.

There is no life here. I am the only one here. I suppose that’s good. I don’t have to deal with frightening little wasteland creatures that may have been hanging around.

I walk forward to a particular monolith. It looked like it once belonged to the structure of the base that served as my childhood home. You know, once upon a time. Excellent - I think to myself.

This place could use a little more of that.

I place my hand onto the metal framing, and gently caress it for a moment. I remember when Catra and I would use these walls to push off of in our play fights with each other. I remember when these walls would take serious beatings and need to be repaired during training sessions.

I remember these walls well.

Not that they mean anything to me anymore.

I open my eyes and move so that my body is able to stand square with the metal. My hands on either sides, my eyes glow a bright blue, and I find I am able to bend that metal out of shape. Bending it makes me feel powerful. Severing it with a mighty kick and throwing it a far distance makes me feel even better.

Well, you know what they say; sometimes, in order to rebuild, you need total destruction first.

Whenever we were upset in the Horde, this is what we were taught to do. Being that I was Force Captain once in my life, I think I can handle doing that.

I thought of Shadow Weaver and everything she’s done to us. Poor hag, at the end, she couldn’t even make her sacrifice that meaningful. She did the right thing, but does that erase everything she did to me when I was a child?

I thought of Catra and everything she’s done to me. Sure, she was trying to be better, I’ll give her that. But, did that make all those attempts to kill me and all those injuries that have become permanent scars on my body any less gruesome? She is my best friend, and has always been, but there came a time when I couldn’t even save her. Does that just go away now that she’s back with us and Horde Prime’s been defeated?

I thought of Light Hope. She was supposed to be my friend. She thanked me for setting her free when I broke the sword. Does that take away the lies and the manipulation and the vague truths all to get me to be some tool to destroy the planet?

I thought of Angella. I loved that woman like she was my mother. She treated me the way I believed a daughter should be treated. She was the love I didn’t receive while I was in the Horde. What she did was brave, I’ll give her that. What she did helped save Etheria. But, does that mean that it’s okay she’s gone? I had to be there for her daughter. I had to be there for Etheria; where’s my chance to mourn her death? Even after everything I’ve been through, she isn’t coming back, huh?

Yes, I had to be there for everyone else. I had to shoulder the burden of saving the world on my shoulders alone. I had to deal with dissension between some of my closest friends and I and…

Then…

I thought of Glimmer.

Glimmer is precious to me. She is my best friend. She is someone I care about deeply - that I would not give up for any world in any galaxy. Our sky has stars now? She was always the stars in Bright Moon, to me. She radiates light. She radiates love. She is someone I could never part with - not that anyone is expecting me to.

_Maybe your best isn’t good enough. If it was, my mother would still be here!_

A punch to the building I’ve recently taken the metal structuring out of. It makes a noise which echoes a little while in the distance.

_Stop bossing me around and treating me like a little kid! I am the Queen of Bright Moon, and I’m telling you that I forbid you to do that!_

Another punch to the building in front of me. It makes a slightly louder noise, which echoes across the plains of this wasteland for miles to come.

_Adora! I’m so sorry! I was so wrong, and so horrible to you! And I’m hoping there’s a way you can forgive me!_

Perhaps the strongest punch I’ve ever performed was struck to the building in front of me. It instantly crumbled. The loudest possible noise reverberated over the plains, so far I had long since lost the ability to track the sound.

I step away only so that it can fall apart without injuring me. I rub my wrist so it doesn’t become stiff. That hardly hurt at all.

I start to walk further in to the Fright Zone. I’m treading deeper into the destroyed building that used to be the Horde’s headquarters. I’m exploring the ruins of my once home.

I’m looking at the wreckage and in it, I can see nothing of myself. It’s pointless to be out here, there’s nothing for me.

Would I find hope or bits of myself if I were elsewhere? Probably not. That’s why it makes sense to be here.

I wander around, and find the leftovers of the lockers we used to keep our stuff in. I find shrapnel of the machines in Hordak’s sanctum after the explosion went off and reduced it to rubble.

I pick up a piece of that flimsy metal. I dust it off, though I don’t know what for. It’s a useless piece of junk. It can’t be salvaged at all. It has no inherent meaning to me. I toss it to the side. There are millions of these little pieces lying around. They crunch underneath my feet as I step.

I grow closer to where I believe the heart of my old home is.

Eventually, I reach it. Somehow, in the collapse of the building, a bed was preserved. It’s dusty and full of dirt. There are pieces of wall and metal and crumbs all on top of the sheets, but it otherwise seems to be in fine condition.

I clean it off, tossing the pieces of debris away from it, haphazardly. I don’t care where they land, just away from here. I brush the crumbs off the sides of the bed and allow them to fall to the ground. I pick up the metal and toss that away as well.

This bed… it must have been mine. I haven’t seen it since I left the Horde all that time ago. It has new scratch marks in it. I can only assume that’s from Catra.

I always wondered what happened to this bed when I left. If it was kept warm. If Catra still slept in it. If it was even made each day.

Now I finally know.

I take my seat on the bed, and lay down in it for the first time since my defection.

It’s as I remember it was; hard and lumpy. It’s nothing like the beds in Bright Moon, but it’s just the way I like it.

It brings me back to the days when things were uncomplicated. It makes me wish for peace.

Even a year after the defeat of Horde Prime, even after Etheria’s peace has been restored, it is not within me.

I’m She Ra, right? I’m the whole representation, the entire symbol of peace and love.

Well…

I guess that isn’t true anymore.

A flash back resurfaces in my mind. It’s a memory I recall. It was what I witnessed just before Queen Angella’s death.

_Take care of each other._

I made that promise to care for Glimmer. I honored it the best way I could.

It’s sad to know that she hasn’t done so for me.

Not even in the slightest bit.

Not even when I need her most.

I don’t realize how tired I am.

Destroying things is a lot of work. I’m not aware I’ve even closed my eyes and I drift off to sleep. I don’t care for dreams anymore.

They don’t come true.

I know from experience.

I had one dream and…

it will never come true.

\------------------------------


	4. you're not there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer's POV.  
> A queen can get lonely at night - and Glimmer's endured too many lonely nights with her intrusive emotions. What do you do when someone isn't there when you need them? Glimmer answers that question her own way.

It’s another night alone.

I’m in my quarters, once again, staring out the window at the gardens below. They’re thriving now that magic has been restored to Etheria.

Perfuma’s additions to my grounds have really brightened up the place too. Not that it matters any.

I sigh.

There is no wind tonight. It’s still and boring in the kingdom tonight. Aside from some stray fireflies flying about outside, it doesn’t feel alive here. The energy is dead.

Then again, it is the dead of night. I shouldn’t even be awake at this hour.

I find it hard to sleep.

My bed’s been freshly fluffed and sheets freshly washed, and even when you walk into my room it smells like a bomb of lavender exploded or something. As nice as it smells, as comfortable as it is, I simply can’t lie in it.

The pillow does nothing for me. In fact, dreams do nothing for me anymore either. I once had a dream.

I know now it will never come true.

So, this is what I do every night to match the sitting around on the throne I do in the day.

I look outside the window and think about everything that’s happened. It’s been a year since defeating Horde Prime and everything should be fine, shouldn’t it?

It isn’t.

I think about my mom. I can never get her back. It was only the two of us here. Despite our fighting and our disagreements, I loved her more than anyone would ever know. The last I saw her, the last time I spoke with her we had an argument. I told her that I wasn’t just going to sit around and do nothing, paralyzed in fear. She must have taken my words to heart. I don’t blame her for the choice she made, but… couldn’t she have considered at least how I would feel?

I think about Catra. She was the reason the portal opened. She’s the reason my mother’s not here. She’s caused such trouble for the Rebellion and she even has tried to kill Adora - on multiple occasions. Of course, she’s on our side now. Of course she says she’s getting better, but is she really? She was hard enough to trust the first time. It’s been a year, and I’ve had time to adjust. But, does that erase the things that have been done to me and my friends? Does that make up for the fact that my mother isn’t here?

I think about Adora.

Adora is precious to me. She is my best friend. She is someone I care about deeply. I wouldn’t give her up for all the sun, the moon and the stars. Were our days bright? She was always the sun to me. She radiates light. She radiates goodness. She is someone I could never part with - not that anyone is expecting me to.

_I’m trying to fulfill my promise to your mother and take care of you, Glimmer!_

I close my eyes. I can feel that familiar sting in them come upon me. It’s almost like I’m going to cry. But, not tonight. I don’t feel like crying tonight. So, I won’t.

I fight it off and arrive at a new thought.

_Please don’t go off to Salineas tonight. It’s dangerous and Bright Moon needs you here._ **_I_ ** _need you here._

My hand curls into a fist. I remember the way she touched me. I remember how soft her hand felt, and how sincere her eyes looked. I remember the gentle way her voice spoke to me. I wondered where that need was now.

_Glimmer, thank goodness you’re okay._

I can almost feel her hug. Her arms wrapped around me. I can feel the tears leaking down my cheeks uncontrollably inside that memory. Yes, when I was rescued, I didn’t think I’d ever stop crying. I could see she had things - we had things - but it was just so nice to be back with her, in her arms again.

I felt my heart pang inside my chest.

I am not going to cry tonight. What’s the use in crying, anyway? I’ve done enough of it and it’s brought me nowhere.

I look out at the moon. Clouds peacefully pass in front of it - not that peace means anything to me. Peace stretches across the galaxy now, but my heart couldn’t feel more chaotic.

I sigh again.

Somewhere off in the distance, I think I can hearing the echoing of a sound. Soon after it fades. It makes me wonder what’s out there creeping around. It makes me wonder who’s making that noise.

The clock ticks in my room and an idea strikes me.

Everything is still in Bright Moon. The hour is late and there’s nothing that needs to be addressed. There’s no paperwork. There’s no queenly duties. There’s no sitting on the throne until my butt grows numb. There’s only me and an idea.

You’re out there somewhere. You’ve not come home in a while. I’m worried for you. I’m mad at you. I’m hurting because of you. It’s all you.

It’s all your fault. You’re all I can think about. You’re all I am focused on.

And I’m tired of it. Just like everything else here in Bright Moon - I’m bored of that.

As I ready my cape to go out for the night, a flashback returns to me. The memory replays in my mind of Shadow Weaver standing in the garden, tending to the flowers.

_It is up to you to decide what kind of queen you will be._

I am the queen that doesn’t sit around and wait for something to happen. I’m the queen that gets bored sitting on a throne and signing papers all day. I’m the queen that will take on every enemy soldier if you just give her the chance.

And I’m the queen that isn’t going to sit here pining after you when you’re out there somewhere.

I don’t know where you’ve gone off to, but I have a guess - and this time, no one can stop me.

I summon my power to teleport. It reminds me of the times I left for the Fright Zone - both with Shadow Weaver and Scorpia. It feels just like that. But I don’t care. If it gets me to you, I don’t care.

I’m on my way to the Fright Zone because that’s where I believe you are.

You once told me you promised my mother that you’d take care of me. You once told me that you promised that you’d be there for me, whenever.

It’s sad to know that you’ve gone rogue on that promise now.

You’re nowhere to be found.

Even when I need you most.

I realize how tired I am.

Sitting around with your feelings is more tiring than it looks. I have just arrived in the Fright Zone, where the winds seem to have picked up just a bit.

But again, I don’t care.

I start my walk of the grounds.

I’m desperate to find you.

Because right now will not be like every other time.

Like every other time when I’ve needed you most, and…

you weren’t there.

I can’t say how many times I’ve thought that to myself. I can’t tell you how much it hurts me.

I need you and…

You’re not there.

_________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always. I'll be sure to update again soon.


	5. i'm here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer's POV.  
> Sometimes, we must listen. Otherwise, we will never truly hear.

I’ve been here before.

I remember this place - looking a bit different since last I was here, but still just as scary. I recall the way the building fell to tatters as Catra and Hordak fought. That was the beginning of the final chapter of the war.

This place had really just stayed this way since then. No one had been here to rebuild it, or even just to clean it up.

I could imagine why - this place was a nightmare for so many people. The headquarters of the once Evil Horde was not something anyone wanted to remember. Not after it took countless lives and caused so much destruction.

I wander further in. It’s very still tonight. Only cold gusts are blowing against my skin, moving my cape in the direction of the wind. I shiver just a bit. After all, in Bright Moon, it’s a bit more humid thanks to all the plants.

My boots accidentally skid across the ground some as I walk, kicking up some clouds of dust. Briefly, I cough and it dissipates away.

It isn’t long before I spot something that I was simultaneously hoping to find and hoping not to find.

That is, I am stuck between the want to be wrong, and the need to be right.

Adora is asleep on a random bed that remained in tact, somehow. She’s curled up even though she doesn’t have a blanket. She looks peaceful. sort of. There are lines underneath her eyes that I can see from the small distance I am away from her. Her hair looks like it hasn’t been washed and it’s falling out of its small ponytail thing at the back of her head. One of her boots is untied and she just looks so…. messy.

Etheria may not need She Ra like it once used to anymore, but Bright Moon sure needs Adora.

**I** need Adora.

And where should she be when I need her most?

Here.

_Has she been living here this whole time?_ \- I think to myself.

I can kind of understand it. This is a broken place, she must feel like she belongs here, especially with She Ra having no purpose anymore.

Is that even what she’s thinking?

_Well, whatever’s bothering you, ignoring me for a year isn’t going to help you, Adora!_ \- I think, to myself again.

I approach closer and look her over once more. She’s sleeping so sweetly. I don’t think I should wake her. It’s rare to see her rest like this, and if this is where she chooses to be then…

… But the longer I stare at her face, the madder I get. How dare she run off and desert me like that!

How dare she think that she can hide from me like this! I get maybe a little while, but an entire year?!

Without too much thought, I shove her.

“Adora! Wake up!” I say with conviction.

Her eyes jolt open and she loses balance. She falls off the bed on the other side.

“Whaaaa, whoa!” She cries out as she falls to the floor.

I see a cloud of dust puff up as her body makes contact with the floor. It takes her a moment before she finally manages to place an arm on the bed and hoist herself back up.

“Ugh…” She groans. “What was that? I was peacefully asleep and… Glimmer?” She rubs her head as she looks at me quizzically.

I suppose I’m the last person she expected to see.

“Get up.” I tell her, with no readable tone. It’s firm, though.

She sits on the bed, and I take a seat too, a moment later.

There is silence between us. She can hardly look at me. However, all I can do is stare at her.

I feel there’s this silent rage inside me that I want her to feel. She has to know how much she’s hurt me. But, even in the presence of all that emotion, all I can do is sit here silently.

She finally breaks that silence.

“So… you found me.” She says, with something undetectable in her voice.

I’m not sure what to say to that, so I don’t say anything.

Another pause passes between us. I can see her cross her arms. She definitely has something she wants to say.

A moment later she does say it.

“What do you need?” She asks.

Again, I’m not sure how to answer that, so I just don’t.

She sees that another one of her questions is unanswered, and she becomes more frustrated.

She sighs and rephrases the same question.

“What do you _want_?” Again her attempts to get me to talk are useless.

It’s not that I mean to ignore her. I have plenty of things I _could_ say. Yes I _could_ say them, but what I _need_ to say is different from the things that could come out. I want to pick and choose my words carefully, after all, it’s been a year since I’ve had the chance to communicate with Adora - I don’t want to chase her away again.

I briefly wonder what it was I did the first time that caused her to leave in the first place. My mind snaps back to the increasingly aggravated blonde sitting across from me.

“Ugh.” She groans and holds her head as she shakes it. “You _definitely_ didn’t come all this way _just_ to ignore me. So, what is it Glimmer? You found me, you keep staring at me, and whenever I ask what it is you need, you don’t say anything! So what’s up with you?” She finishes saying.

It’s then that my hands in my lap unfold themselves. I take in a breath and then sigh it out as well. I _had_ been thinking about how I wanted to express my thoughts, but if she wanted to do things _this_ way, then so be it.

“What’s up with _me_?!” I start with. “What’s up with _you_?! You go missing from Bright Moon for a few days. I think, ‘sure, she just needs some time to herself’, and leave you alone. You go missing for a few weeks, and I think ‘I should probably just give her the space she needs to cool off’. You go missing for an entire _year_ and I think… well…. I don’t know what to think!” My voice climbs in volume.

It isn’t so loud yet that it echoes for miles to come, but it’s louder than the wind, at least.

“In case you haven’t heard, there’s peace across Etheria now - hell, there’s peace across the entire galaxy since Horde Prime was eradicated! Everyone is getting back to normal life and celebrating and I can’t - for the life of me - figure out why you’re sulking in some broken place you _left_ years ago! I can’t understand why when Bright Moon needs you, you’re _here_ , in bed, _napping_ in the middle of _nothing_!” I growl a bit to punctuate my words.

I allow her a moment to respond, since I’m sure that’s what she wants to do.

“Why is that anyone’s business?” She throws back at me. “What I choose to do with my life now that She Ra doesn’t have a purpose anymore is my decision only. I’m tired of doing this or doing that just because Plumeria needs me, or Thaymor needs me, or _Bright Moon_ needs me!” She’s becoming increasingly agitated too.

She’s unfolded her arms. She’s waving them about as she talks, and soon she will be standing up.

I have taken the liberty to stand first.

But she continues speaking before I do.

“You know what I think?” She follows me to standing now. “I don’t think it’s Bright Moon that needs me at all. I think it’s _you_.” She narrows her eyes at me, just a bit.

“ _I_ need you?” I respond. “ _Anyone’s business?_ ” I say slower.

“Gee, Adora, I thought because we’re best friends that _of course_ it would be _my_ business when you just decide to up and disappear for a year! Maybe you don’t have to be She Ra anymore, maybe you don’t even want to - that’s your business to decide or not decide. But, don’t you dare put the fact that you never took your own wants and needs into consideration on me!” This time my voice echoes across the way.

I can see we’re going to fight tonight. I can see this is what would have happened had Horde Prime not been a factor.

I can see that she’s still not forgiven me, and despite how hard I wish for that, it may never happen.

She breathes quickly, like she’s fumbling for a point to make. Finally, words make it out of her mouth.

“Oh, oh. You think you can just dance right by the fact that had Horde Prime not been here, none of this would have happened? You’re the whole reason he was brought here, Glimmer. You made a mistake, and you’re lucky you have such caring friends that came to rescue you! Even Catra - as much bad as she’s done - managed to be there for you when you needed it most!” Adora’s voice is also growing in volume.

I try to interject but she keeps going on.

“I’m aware you were in a tough situation, and I know you wanted to do what’s best, but _when_ did you ever take into consideration the feeling of others around you before you went and did what you wanted to do? When did you ever consider _my_ feelings about things before you went and did them?! Did you ever think that maybe I needed some time on my own, to just be with myself instead of having to be there to rescue you? Did you ever consider that for the many times I’ve had to be there for you, it would have been nice if you - just once when I really needed it - could have been there for me?”

Adora’s rant causes a ringing to set in my ears. The tension in the air can be cut with a knife.

I was going to say something back, full of anger and argumentative. I was going to let her have it. I was just going lay it all out there, but… I couldn’t now.

Did I ever consider her feelings? - That hurt.

Did I ever think she needed to be alone? - Again, it hurt.

Did I ever think about anyone else but myself? - Sure, that hurt too.

But the one that hurt the most…

Was it too much to ask to have been there for her when she needed it most?

My legs feel wobbly and I must sit down. If I don’t, I may just faint.

I slowly take my seat on the bed again. I have nothing to say. All I hear now is Adora’s breath as she pants. All I see is her wide stance of anger. All I see is the hurt in her eyes, from my periphery. All I see is the red in her face that spreads to her ears.

I think it’s better if I just listen for now.

She calms a moment later.

“Do you understand, Glimmer? The world is at peace now and I have no purpose. So I have to find that purpose. Without something to do, with so much going on in my head, I needed to leave and take some time for myself. I needed to rediscover myself and start the… healing. I couldn’t… do that if I hung around in Bright Moon. I wouldn’t be able to if … if… “ She looks like she’s struggling to say it.

_Go on, I can handle it._ I urge her mentally.

She must see in my eyes and the way they slide over to her that I want her to continue.

She sighs and does just that.

“If I was around you…” She completes her sentence.

Another pause passes between us, just like a gentle breeze. It sways my hair in it and even manages to make the little hair poof - that is now Adora’s ponytail - bounce.

“I know we’re best friends, Glim.” She starts again. “That’s why I didn’t mind coming to save you, and I was glad you were okay when we finally rescued you again. I didn’t mean to put any of my suffering onto you, but…” She trails.

“Some things were… said… the last time we spoke and then you disappeared onto a space ship. Totally not your fault, but even when you returned and tried to make it up to me, I couldn’t have a moment to really consider how I felt. I needed to focus on defeating Horde Prime. I needed to help the Rebellion save the planet. I had to take on the Failsafe and destroy the Heart and… all of those things are pretty big distractions. You can’t process normal things like… how hurt you are that your friend said something pretty mean. Or… how angry you are that you’re a nobody again. Or how much… living in that established happiness right now… just doesn’t feel right, when so many things are weighing on my heart. I mean…” She trails again.

“Shadow Weaver sacrificed herself so that I could go on to take care of the Heart.” She states. “Not that she was my favorite person, and she did some horrible stuff to us, but when do I get to sit with the feeling that she’s gone forever?” She says.

“Queen Angella - I miss her too. She’s gone. She’s been. But, when do I have a moment to grieve her death?” She pleads, and I can see the tears starting to form in her eyes.

“Catra. She’s been so mean to me, to everyone I care about this whole time. She’s the reason that so many things were messed up to begin with - but she’s still my best friend. That, in and of itself is complicated. She’s trying to be better, and I want to give her the benefit of the doubt. But there are pangs where my feelings mix in confusion about everything that has happened and…” She tries to breathe more steadily. I know she’s fighting the tears.

However, she’s unsuccessful.

“And then there’s you…” She trails.

This time, I turn to face her.

“How can I possibly work out my feelings about you when you’re always just right there? I have so many things I’ve been keeping inside, Glimmer. I have so many things I want to say. I have so many feelings, I don’t know what to do with them all - so I just came here, I felt it was appropriate to-…” I interrupt, softly.

“It’s okay.” I tell her. “It’s none of my business and we don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t want to.”

“I’m sorry for what I said. I won’t come look for you again. Just… if you ever feel like coming home, there’s a room waiting for you in Bright Moon. Always. I’ll even let Catra stay in the castle with us, and you _know_ she isn’t my favorite person.” I stand to walk away.

I turn my back to her.

The tears silently leak down her cheeks.

“I don’t expect you to forgive me right away either. I’m sorry if I made it seem that way. But… when you’re ready to forgive me, I’ll be right here.” I try to tell her in the most mature way possible.

“I’ll always be here for you, Adora.” I remark.

There is another pause as I prepare to walk the short distance away to teleport back home.

I really shouldn’t have come here tonight.

“…Prove it.” She mutters.

That stops me.

“What?” It’s enough to make me turn to face her again.

“You said you’d always be there for me.” She repeats what I said.

Our eyes lock and she has managed to calm, if only for a moment.

But, looking at her blue eyes just so full of tears and that sad expression on her face is enough to wrench anyone’s heart.

If she doesn’t stop, I might start crying. But, I won’t. I can’t.

“So.. prove it.” She completes the sentiment, moments later.

I don’t know what to say, so I don’t say anything.

She breaks the silence again.

“So, stay… please.”

She’s never sounded so soft in her life.

Adora’s never given up on anything in her entire life. She isn’t the type to quit. She wants to do everything herself because she feels responsible for it, even when it isn’t her fault. She’s had to play the role of the hero for so long and put everyone else first, that she must seriously be hurting ten times over about the things that she really wants. She was always so headstrong and stubborn and determined - no one could ever talk some sense into her. Not when she had something in mind that she needed to do.

Or worse, if she felt it in her heart, there was no convincing her otherwise.

She’s always been the dummy that goes charging head first into battle for other people she may not even know just to protect them. She’s so… recklessly good and unmatched in her selflessness that she’s been stripped down to this right now.

Her words echo in my mind for a moment longer. I do not dare move or say anything.

I think… instead of giving the orders and requests, it’s finally time for me to listen. After all, not every part of being a queen is the power to command people around.

Even as a princess, I was _still_ Commander of the Rebellion.

I think… it’s Adora’s turn now.

She’s fought so hard for Etheria.

No, that isn’t quite right.

She’s fought so hard for _me_ , that when she needs me most, I will be there for her.

I may have my own things, but Adora comes first right now.

My pride doesn’t match up to how I feel about Adora - not even close.

Her role has been stripped away, down to _just_ Adora. The world will always need She Ra.

But I think _I’ll_ always need Adora.

For this fearless warrior to sound so soft, so broken…

“Glimmer?” She utters my name, a quiver in her voice that nearly shatters my own heart.

I look at her again.

“I’ll… stay.” I say softly.

She nods and tries to wipe her tears, though more leak out of her eyes before she can. She sniffles and uses her shirt to wipe her nose on, as I think the cool air has made it start to run.

I walk over and grab her hand. I lead her back to the bed, so that we may sit down and talk.

Bright Moon can wait. The fact that it’s almost dawn doesn’t matter. The cold? It doesn’t bother me.

The only thing that matters right now is…

… that she needs me.

So, I’m here.

\--------------------------------


	6. for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra's POV.  
> She was told to go, so where would she find herself but returning to Bright Moon?

The only place I could go was Bright Moon. 

I can't believe after all this time, Adora still thinks that she can give me orders. Still, even if she hadn't told me to return here, it's probably what I would have done, anyway. This is the place Adora calls home, usually. It's where Glimmer would be and I can't shake the feeling that this has something to do with her. 

Maybe she could help her, because I couldn't. 

It took me a while, but I am finally here. All I want is to collapse into Adora's bed. It's still dawn, getting to be towards the morning, and I'm finally back in Bright Moon. I didn't stop the whole way back here. I ran. My lungs are on fire. My body is aching and Adora's room is within reach now. Inside the castle, it's just a few turns down a few hallways; I'd be there in no time. 

But, there is a matter I have to get to first. 

I round a few different corners instead and make my way for Sparkles' room. As I come to the doors, I notice someone else standing there, and not my intended target either. 

"Hey. Arrow Boy." I say from behind him. 

Bow turns around. He's probably surprised to see me. 

"Catra?" He must have been expecting Glimmer. 

"Yeah." I answer dismissively. 

I don't really want to be having this conversation right now. 

"Do you mind moving? I need to get into that room to talk to-" Bow interrupts me. 

"If you're looking for Glimmer, she isn't here." He states. 

"What?" I don't know what to make of that. Why wouldn't the queen be in her own kingdom? "What do you mean she's not here?" 

"Just that." He begins. "I got woken up in the middle of the night and I was worried so... I came to check on her. But, when I got here and checked the room, I discovered she wasn't here. She... must have gone somewhere, but I wouldn't know where. She's been isolating herself, and denying my help that she could be anywhere. I was already worried for her because something seemed seriously wrong, but now I'm even more worried." Bow tells me. 

"So... you decided to wait here all night in case she comes back?" I cross my arms over my chest. "How sweet. She must be so thankful to have a guy like you in her life." I roll my eyes. 

I'm tired, I'm not really in the mood for this sappy stuff. 

"Glimmer's my best friend, Catra." Bow starts with, not responding to my taunt. "If she's going through something, I'd want to help her. And the fact that I can't seem to do that right now..." He trails and then changes his thought. "...Well, tell me, wouldn't you feel the same if it was Adora?" He offers. 

I look down and away from him. I hadn't been expecting him to ask me about Adora. He can see the change in my expression because of the light coming through the windows. I can hear birds chirping outside. I feel my body droop from its tiredness, but I move my hand to my arm to rub it sadly. This hallway never quite felt so big before. 

"Adora _is_ going through something." I begin. "I'm not sure what because she won't talk to me. I tried to help her and I was pushed away for it. I was told to go, so I came back here." I pause for a moment. I adjust my position to look at the doors to Glimmer's room again. "But, if she's not in there, I'm just gonna go to bed." 

My gaze catches his, and another moment of silence passes between us. I turn my back to him and go to take my first step towards Adora's room. I can feel the bed beneath me now; I can feel sleep coming over me fast. 

His voice stops me. 

"Wait." Bow utters. "What did you need to talk to Glimmer for?" 

I suppose he's curious. What, with the asking him to move so that I can talk to a person that he knows isn't my favorite, so urgently. Before I can answer, he continues. 

"And... I'm sorry. I didn't know that was happening with Adora." Bow pauses and then says more. "I haven't seen or heard from her in so long. Frankly, I'm worried about her too. I don't know where she is either, so I can't just ask if she's okay. And if Glimmer doesn't want my help then Adora sure-" Before he can finish this time, I cut him off. 

"The Fright Zone." I say quickly. 

Bow's expression changes; he gives me this weird look. I continue on, because I know he wants to know more. 

"She's gone to the Fright Zone. She's kinda been living there for the past year. I mean... she'd go to other places when she needed supplies and stuff, but she'd return there when she was done. Originally, I thought it was because she planned to restore that place like everywhere else. Turns out, she just wants to be alone." I explain. 

By now, I have turned back around to face him. He still doesn't say anything, so I continue again. I still have to answer his question. What time is it? Shouldn't I be asleep by now? 

"I was looking for Glimmer because I was gonna tell her where Adora is. I'm no mind reader or anything, but I think all of this has to do with your sparkly, queen friend." I point to her door, momentarily. 

My hand drops as a pause passes between us. When he doesn't say anything again, I think I must go on. 

"Anyway, that's all I was looking to tell her. I figure if we can't help them, then maybe it's best to just point in them in the direction of each other and let them fight it out." I shrug. 

Bow's been listening to everything I've been saying, right? So, why hasn't he said anything? It's then that he moves to reply. 

"Let them fight it out?" He repeats. 

"Yeah, I just mean..." I trail, with a sigh. "... let them work it out, you know? Whether they _actually_ fight or not is up to them. But, I wouldn't worry about it. Fighting can be good sometimes. It isn't pleasant, but it gets everything out there." I answer. 

Bow doesn't reply to that. I hope I haven't worried him even more. Any more of that and he'll never sleep again. 

"I don't think they'll _actually_ fight." I tell him a moment later. "This is Glimmer and Adora we're talking about. They wouldn't actually rip each other to shreds." 

Bow seems to breathe more easily as I express that.

"So... goodnight." I try to turn and start my walk to Adora's room.

The sun has only gotten brighter, and the bird's chirping is getting louder. I just want to allow my body to rest. My lungs don't sting anymore, but they're tired. My body feels like it could collapse right here in the hallway. Still, what was I going to do when Bow was experiencing the same feelings I was? Simply leave him there? 

Maybe I would have done that in the past, but... not today. Glimmer's usually here for him when he needs someone, and she isn't here tonight. Neither is Adora. So... I guess that person will have to be me. 

"Wait." Bow stops me again. 

"Ugh, what is it now?" I groan. Just because I'm here for him, doesn't mean I can't be ornery about it. "I've told you all I know. Right now, I really need to get some sleep. I just spent all night, and part of the morning running to get back here. I didn't take any breaks. So, whatever you have to say, make it good." I demand. 

After all, I am frustrated. 

"If I know Glimmer, like I think I know Glimmer, then they're probably in the Fright Zone, right now." Bow starts. 

"So?" I don't see the point in saying this to me. 

"As long as they're together, they should be okay." He speculates. 

I suppose there's some truth to that. What I didn't expect next was the way he added the word... 

"... right?" Ah, I could see why he had brought this up now. 

"Yeah, whatever." I agree. "Can I go to bed now? Do I have your permission, King of Bright Moon?" I can't help that I'm being a bit obnoxious. I'm really tired and it's getting harder to keep my eyes open. 

"King of Bright Moon?" Bow answers. "Glimmer's queen, and if there was going to be a king it would be Micah, not me." 

"Yeah, but... aren't you two... like... dating?" I ask as if that's ridiculous that they wouldn't be. "If you were, that would make you king, I think." 

Bow's confused, but also serious, expression tells me that they really aren't. 

"Wait. You're _not_ dating?" I say next. I was sure I had that one right. 

"No." Bow smiles. "Glimmer loves someone else. She has for a long time, now. We've talked about it a few times before, and I fully support her and only want what's best for her. This person seems to make her really happy, and besides, I did say before that Glimmer's my best friend. I mean that. She's my best friend, _only._ " He places an accent on the last word. 

Just listening to this guy and his sap is going to make me sick. In the time I've gotten to know Bow, he's literally done nothing wrong. Sometimes I wonder if he's some kind of angel or something. Only angels would be capable of his level of love, and friendship and all that nice stuff. 

"Huh." That's the only thing I can say. 

Arrow Boy's looking at me again. 

"What is it, now?" I grumble. 

"Nothing. Just... thank you, Catra." He pauses and then says... 

"Wow, that _still_ feels weird to say." 

"Yeah, yeah." I wave my hand. "For what?" My ears twitch to hear his reply. I'm not sure what he's thanking me for, but I ought to hear this. 

"Well, normally Glimmer would be here to help me through this. But, since she's gone and you're here... you did. I was really worried for her - for _them_ \- moments ago that I didn't think I'd be able to get back to sleep. But, knowing that they're together and probably working out their issues right now is more comforting than you know. Heck, even knowing where they are is comforting to me." Bow reaches up to rub the back of his head, and manages another gentle smile. 

"Uh yeah. Don't mention it." I say again, quite dismissively. I'm not sure how to deal with the fact that he just thanked me. I know that the war is over and everything, but knowing someone was in the Fright Zone wouldn't bring me any comfort any more than learning they were trapped in a screaming metal death trap. But, hey, whatever gets him to relax. 

There is a pause between us. 

"And... well, these days since Glimmer's so hard to pin down, and I haven't seen Adora." He continues. "It's nice... to see such a familiar face." 

"Can I go to bed now?" I say in response, pointing in the direction of Adora's room, which is back the other way. 

He nods. 

"Of course. I'm sorry for keeping you. Thanks again." Bow looks like he's going to stand here all day and wait for her too. 

I turn my back and take a few steps, but the moment doesn't feel complete. Ugh, I don't want this to drag on any more than it has to, but, maybe I should say something else. I fold my arms as I feel a chill come over me. It must be because I'm finally adjusting to the air conditioning in the castle and I've calmed from running all that way. The vent above me definitely works. 

"You know... " I start. "... Adora loves someone else too." 

Bow looks at me quizzically, as if he doesn't know what I mean by that. I'm sure it's not that hard to figure out. 

"I've known for quite some time, but I think it took that dummy a little longer to realize than it did for me. Anyway... if I know Adora like I think I know Adora, then... let's just say... they'll both be okay. That much I can promise." 

"What do you mean?" Bow seems to give a curious expression my way. 

"She just has this way of making things right, y'know? It's actually kind of annoying sometimes. But... she always follows her heart. It's what led to her leaving the Horde all that time ago, and it's what led to my rescue too. I would think, even if she's hurting, she'll do what's best not just for her, but for Sparkles too. Which means... things will turn out fine in the end. So... I wouldn't worry so much about it, because then you'll never sleep." I conclude.

My tail flicks. Yes, it's because I want to sleep. Yes, a part of me is still somewhat annoyed and frustrated. But, if he needs someone to be there for him, I'm there. I'm not real good at this support thing, but I'd be willing to give it a try. Not that he has to know any of this, though. 

Bow's face softens into something that tells me he gets the message. He feels much better about it now that we've had our talk. More sunlight shimmers in through the window and the birds have all moved to different positions, but still remain on the grounds of Bright Moon castle. 

"And Bow." I add. 

"Yeah?" He answers. 

"It's uh... good to see a familiar face in you too." I say. "You know... after all that running and stuff." I manage a smile. 

I can tell he's blubbering by the way his eyes just turn teary. His hands are up by his chest clamped into fists, like this is too much for his heart. Somehow, something I've done has struck him as 'cute' again, even though I've told him never to call me that. He must be thankful that I'm taking this time to thank him as well. 

Well, alright. I mean... though he didn't do much for me, he didn't have to. I feel good about what I just did. But, I'm still utterly tired. So... is this conversation over yet? My tail flicks again. 

"Well... I'm going to sleep now. 'Night." Without another second wasted, I begin on my way down the hall. I round the corner and start on the direction to Adora's room. 

Finally, I can rest. 

Bow quits his blubbering as I walk. As I round the corner, I briefly catch sight of him moving away from the door. He's probably on his way back to the spare room he sleeps in when he stays in Bright Moon. I'm sure he's tired too. 

I can't say that I'm not worried for Adora. The way he worries for Glimmer is the way I worry for her. I try my best not to show it, because for the longest time we were on opposite sides of the war. I guess I'm just used to the habit by now. Still... I know Adora and she always does the right thing. She has this calming presence that makes you feel safe, like everything's going to be okay. I've felt it before. But, even if I'm worried, losing sleep over it isn't going to help anyone. And I'm so, so tired. 

I finally enter Adora's room. The door doesn't even shut behind me because I'm too lazy to even close it. I wobble over to her bed and allow myself to lay down. I curl up in a comfortable position and close my eyes. Finally, I can rest. Finally, I can sleep. 

Things will work out. It's not just because Adora always does what's best. It's because I will do anything to support her. I'd do even more to see her happy. I'll always be there for her.

Adora's my best friend too, and if I can do anything for her, I will listen. Even if it's orders. That's the only thing I can do right now...so I'll do it. 

_For you._

A last thought in my mind sounds as I drift off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter. It's something different. I thought I'd shift the focus away from Glimmer and Adora for a moment and back onto our best friend characters. Catra was told to go, and Bow was denied any way to help Glimmer, so I felt like checking in with them was the right thing to do. 
> 
> About Catra's POV: I tried to make it sound as much like her as I could, given that she's really been working the whole year on herself and becoming a better, kinder person. 
> 
> I'll continue working on this when I can. Thanks for reading!


	7. right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora's POV.  
> Sometimes no words can do justice the pain of the heart.

The sun is in the sky now.

I’m not sure what time it is because I’ve been sitting here all night in Glimmer’s arms. I’ve barely managed two hours of sleep. There’s maybe one bird in the nearby area that just keeps cawing; its caws echo across the emptiness that is the Fright Zone, now.

My sniffles happen only periodically, and my sobbing has come to an end. There is still a reddish tint to my face that spans to my ears. I shiver and huddle closer to Glimmer. She wraps her arms around me more strongly, and holds me closer against her.

I’ve never truly noticed how warm she is.

“Whenever you’re ready to talk.” Her gentle voice breaks the silence that has been there for hours.

The words don’t even seem like language anymore.

“I’ll be here.” She continues her sentiment. I’ve never truly noticed how soothing she can be.

A moment passes us by. The wind blows again, the leftover water from my tears makes it a bit chilly to my face, but the sun - and Glimmer - keep me warm enough to withstand. I can say nothing. I don’t say anything.

“And if you need to cry.” Glimmer speaks up. “Then, I’ll hold you while you do.”

I can feel her hand smooth through my hair. Her fingertips brush over the shaven down sides as she brings my head closer in to her chest.

I’ve never truly noticed how soft she is either, and how comforting it feels to be within her hug.

It’s been so long since last I was here.

“What do you need right now?” The queen asks as she leans back to peer into my eyes.

What do I need? I know there are many feelings I need to vent, but they won’t seem to make their ways out of my mouth. I know there’s things I need to process, out loud, but I can’t seem to make my voice work.

What do I need, right now? I thought I needed to be alone, but it turns out even that’s wrong.

No, I know what I need.

“You.” I speak a single word.

My voice shakes as it says it. I’m not sure how she’ll react. She’s come here with her own things to settle. She probably has so many things she needs to tell me, to process out loud, to vent about, like me.

What good does it do either of us if I’m breaking down in her arms? I am definitely not the hero she deserves.

Her expression changes when I say the word. There’s a brief moment where neither of us says anything, and she seems like she wants to reply. But, before she can I…

“But, you have your own things you need to worry about, Glimmer. What kind of friend would I be if I just asked you to be here for me the whole time? I can’t… I can’t be what you need if I’m sniffling and crying and breaking down in your arms. What I need… is to be the hero you deserve. And I am not her, right now. I’m no-..” She interrupts me.

“Adora.” She says my name, quite firmly.

For a moment, I fear that I may have upset her again.

“If what you need right now is me, then…” She trails. “… then you’ve got me.” She completes her sentence. Her voice softens, and then the gaze in her eyes does.

I nod in just the littlest way.

“I’m not sure what help I could be to you right now, but I will try my best.” She states. “And for the record, you’ve always been way more than a hero to me, and way more than I deserve too.”

My eyes widen at that. I can’t help it. More than she deserves? Doesn’t she know what she’s saying? Doesn’t she know that she’s helping me just by being here? Doesn’t she know what she means to me?

“But…” I almost protest.

“No buts.” She tells me.

The air quiets between us again. I can’t seem to make words form off my lips, and she doesn’t have much to say to me either. Instead, she just holds me as closely as I can be held. Her fingertips are brushing through the shaven down parts of my hair, gently. My head is resting against her chest and from here I can hear her heartbeat.

It’s a strong, even rhythm. My eyes start to shut the longer it goes on. I can feel myself being lulled to sleep.

She must feel my body slump and moves to lay down in bed with me. She first lowers herself to her back, bringing me with her. Glimmer then moves to turn her body, so that we’re laying facing each other. She can see the even rise and fall of my chest, and my closed eyes. She can see the tear streaks that have not faded away yet. She can see the redness, and how puffy they are from all the crying; she can see the dark circles from not resting as well.

Glimmer’s finally looking my way. She’s finally here with me when I need her most. I feel one of her hands move away from my hair to my face. She caresses my cheek with her hand, her thumb rubbing over the one side of my face with as much gentleness as she can muster. The motion only serves to relax me more. I think I may actually be able to rest. I think I might actually be able to dream.

No, that isn’t quite right. Because this…

…This is my dream.

My eyes open without warning. It must have surprised Glimmer, so she retracts her hand. The wisp of cold air returns to my skin as it blows by, and I feel a little sad that I don’t have her touch there anymore. She looks back into my eyes, wondering what I will say - perhaps wondering what woke me.

“I had a dream once.” I tell her, which is about the only thing I can manage to say. She listens on silently.

“I mean… like an actual dream I wanted to see come true, not like the kind you get when you go to sleep.” I clarify. She nods.

Should I be telling her this?

“What was it?” She insists when I don’t say anything for another few moments.

“Hm?” I am too caught up in thought until she says that.

“What was your dream?” She asks.

Again, words seem to fail me. My eyes look away from hers and she can sense I’m scared to say it. She places her hand back on my cheek, which causes me to look at her again. Glimmer manages a smile, a soft one.

“It’s okay.” She tells me, quietly. “You can tell me.”

I nod. “It was that… somehow…” I begin very slowly, trying to find the right words. “… somehow, we…” I trail once more.

“After the war, after Horde Prime was defeated… after it all, we’d be just like this. You know?” I say, in maybe not the clearest way.

Oh, why did this have to be so hard?

“Isn’t that what we got?” Glimmer starts. “Etheria’s at peace. You saved it. Everyone’s safe. We are just like this, right now. And Horde Prime is defeated, and he isn’t coming back, and neither is the war.” She concludes.

“No, not that.” I say quickly. “I mean… after the war, after his defeat, after everything, it’s just like this. We’re just like this. Again. The two of us are together. Without issues, or problems. Without… anger or hurt. Just.. us. Again. Just… you and me.” I try my best to put it into words.

Glimmer doesn’t know what to say to that, but I think she understands. It’s a moment later, after I think I’ve said the wrong thing, that she finally responds.

“I think I had a similar dream.” She tells me. “It went the same way.”

It seems time is passing very slowly for us right now.

There is another moment of silence. It seems a little awkward. But, then, all at once…

“I’m sorry.” We both say in tandem.

I hug myself closer to Glimmer, and she welcomes my embrace.

“…for making such a huge mistake and bringing Horde Prime to Etheria. For getting taken away without the certainty if we’d see each other ever again. For everything that happened between us. For all the things I said and did. For not being there… when you needed me most. For not seeing your feelings or respecting them and for… hurting you. I’m sorry… for everything.” Her voice finally quivers. I can see the tears leak out from her eyes, and soon I feel one of them hit my face.

As it splashes onto my skin, I move back so that I can use one of my hands to wipe them away, gently.

“…for not listening to you or giving you the space you needed during such a big time in your life. For not being such a supportive friend throughout it all. For everything that happened between us. I’m sorry for it all.” I continue to wipe away her tears softly with my thumb.

She sobs quietly. I’ve done my crying, I guess it’s her turn.

“If you’re ready to talk.” I add. “I’ll be here to listen.”

I scoot myself up so that we’re face to face instead of face to chest. I can really look into her eyes now. The tears just keep flowing despite my best efforts to keep them at bay. My heart is pounding, but I imagine hers must be racing - and I move my thumb again to wipe away some of her thicker tears. It’s making it hard for her to see.

“And if you need to cry…” I trail. “Then I’ll hold you while you do so.”

She nods, and the sobs grow in volume just a bit. Her heart is wrenching, and though mine is too, I will be here for her.

“Whatever you need right now….” I trail again. “I’ll do it. Just say what.”

She nods softly. I take my hand back to allow her room to speak. She wipes her own tears with the back of one of her hands. Glimmer takes a moment, and then joins her hand with mine. Her skin is soft, and I’ve never truly noticed before how much I love to hold her hand. She places my hand on her cheek, the same way hers had been moments ago. I smooth my thumb over the skin there in the calmest caress, in efforts to quell her worries and her sadness.

Or at the very least, to let her know I’m there.

“You.” Glimmer can barely say. Her voice breaks as she says it again, in a more complete way. “I need you.”

The sun is in the sky now over the Fright Zone, but it doesn’t feel so empty anymore. It’s full now between the two of us.

It’s full here in our hearts. It may be too late for the Fright Zone to be repaired, but it isn’t too late for us.

“Okay.” I say softly in reply. “Then you’ve got me.”

I’m not sure what time it is, but that hardly matters. I’ve never truly noticed before how much Glimmer’s pain saddens me, and how I wish to take it all away.

I’ve never truly noticed.

But, I am noticing now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well -  
> This chapter was certainly a journey and a half to write. It took me all day to get something down, but I finally did it and I'm posting it and it's.... after 2:00 AM. 
> 
> I hope you like this one. I really dug deep into my heart to bring it forward. I hope it means just as much to you as it does to me. I worked pretty hard on it, anyway. 
> 
> In any case, things are winding down in the story and we're coming to an end pretty soon. Stay tuned, I'll be working on this when I can next. And as always, thank you for reading. It is very much appreciated.


	8. and always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer's POV.  
> Some things can only be noticed when speaking one's heart; others may be things one has always known.

She looks at me with these big, blue eyes and touches me like I might break.

She’s doing it, again.

Adora’s babying me because she thinks she needs to protect me. In her mind, I must be some sort of fragile creature. Doesn’t she know I’m made of tougher stuff?

She has to know that. After all, we’ve been in battle after battle together. She must know that I can take care of myself. She knows I’m the Queen of Bright Moon and that I am no pushover.

And yet, she wraps me up in her arms and tells me everything is going to be okay. All it takes is a simple brush from her hand and I have this sense of safety that I don’t get from anyone else. When she wipes my tears away, I can’t help but try to smile a little. Even now, she’s fighting so hard to keep me well, to make sure I’m not hurt. Even when she’s hurting too.

Yes, I can take care of myself, but sometimes…

… Sometimes you have to let someone else do it for a little while. Someone like Adora.

I guess that’s just who she is. That’s Adora - she likes to help people. She likes to take care of them.

I can’t seem to stop crying, though. I do everything I’ve done in the past to calm myself. I take in deep, steady breaths. I try to look around at my surroundings, find something to ground myself. Nothing seems to work. There are just too many things in my head, even if none of them feel like actual thoughts.

My heart feels open and raw. It aches with the pain that even I was unaware it was holding onto.

It stings and it burns, and it just… hurts. I sob even louder, allowing my hands to find some part of Adora’s clothing and grip onto it, gently. Anything to keep me with her, while this sadness grips at me.

My senses slowly start to come back to me. Her arms are around me. My head is nestled into her neck. I can smell her scent. It’s this indescribable, but distinct scent that belongs only to Adora. It has quelled me more times than I can count.

I can feel her chest rising and falling, a little more quickly than usual - she must be worried for me. I see the wet spot on her shirt that my tears must have made. I can see her pulse throb in her neck, and I can feel her breath in my hair.

My hands release Adora’s red cardigan, and my body begins to relax. My hands lay flat against her back now, instead of being clenched into fists. I can feel my breath even out too, so I’m not breathing quite so hard or fast. Now, it’s just my tears pouring from my face that need to slow.

I sniffle and she just holds me closer. I don’t even think she cares that much that my nose is starting to run. Instead, she offers her sleeve to wipe it on.

Gross.

But, it’s really sweet of her to do that.

Adora’s always looking out for me.

“Glimmer…?” She utters my name softly. I can hear the concern in her voice.

I mean… I understand it. I’ve been crying like this for a while now. My eyes look in the direction of my name, and with some craning of my neck, I am able to look up at her.

“Are… you going to be okay?” She asks, so sweetly. “If there’s anything I can do then…”

I shake my head and try to suck it all up for a moment, long enough to talk. My voice still shakes anyway, but I do manage a sad smile.

“No, Adora.” I tell her gently. “You don’t have to do anything. Just…” I trail, and take a moment to nestle closer to her. She’s warm, but I’ve always known this.

I think I’m searching for the words as a pause passes between us. I have this annoying ringing in my ears. I think I can feel a headache creeping up into my skull somewhere. I’ve definitely been awake for too long.

Finally, I settle on something.

“… stay here with me, please?” My eyes close. I sigh the breath out gathered in my lungs. I can feel my tears starting to slow little by little too, and the cold wetness that lingers at the bottom of my eyes.

Adora holds me as close as she possibly can. I suppose her answer is yes. She doesn’t even need to say it.

Her chest feels like a pillow, and her muscles act like a blanket. She’s so comfortable, but I’ve always known this.

With a face full of cardigan, my breathing is finally regular again. I’m not gasping for breath anymore; I don’t feel like my heart is going to leap out of my chest. I don’t feel like I’m being squeezed to death internally by everything all at once.

Now, I feel the cold breeze on my skin. I feel her breath in my hair. Adora’s hand has even come up to the back of my head and into my hair. It all feels… better, somehow.

Adora is starkly quiet.

I think maybe it’s because she’s afraid of saying the wrong thing. Or maybe it’s because she doesn’t have much to say at all. That’s okay. She doesn’t need to say anything. She doesn’t need to do anything more. This is perfect.

In this moment, time stands still.

And it is in this same moment that I realize something…

Adora is always there for me.

She’s always been there, right from the moment she decided to join the Rebellion to now - after Horde Prime’s dead and gone.

She was there for me when we were recruiting the princesses to join the new alliance. She was there for me when my mother died and I had to become queen;I was just too selfish, at the time, to notice what I had.

She was there for me when I was scared out of my mind on Prime’s ship and thought I’d die up there in space at his hands without being able to say I was sorry.

And in this moment, right now, she’s here for me again. Like clockwork, I’m in her arms, and she’s brushing through my hair, trying to do everything she possibly can to help me feel better.

Like it was planned, I’m in her arms, sobbing and she’s telling me it’s all going to be alright.

But…

She’s She Ra! She has her own things to worry about. She’s been everyone’s hero for so long, and putting everyone else first, that I…

…I don’t think I could imagine what my life would be like without Adora. I don’t want to imagine it. Because she’s always been there, and I’ve always known this.

But, you can know something sometimes and not truly _notice_ it.

She’s always so busy taking care of other people. Doesn’t she know that she deserves that same care? Doesn’t she know how much her happiness means to me?

I guess she can feel my body tense up again, and in those blue eyes I can see that familiar worry reflect. This time I get myself together more easily. I am able to calm myself and push back only a bit so that I may look into her eyes.

She looks like she’s about to say something, but before she can, I do.

“Adora….” I trail her name. “Doesn’t it get tiring…? Taking care of everyone else all the time?”

I ask.

“What do you mean?” She responds, as if she doesn’t know what I’m talking about.

But, of course she doesn’t because she doesn’t view it that way. She never has.

“I mean…” I’m searching for the right words again. “… it’s always what _Etheria_ wants. Or.. what _Catra_ wants, or what _I_ want.” I start to say. “It’s always about the best way to defeat Horde Prime, or protect Bright Moon, or _save_ Plumeria… and it’s never about… you. Why is that?” I ask, but it didn’t come out right.

“Look, Glimmer.” She begins.

“I didn’t choose to be She Ra. In a way, I guess She Ra kinda… chose me. So… I had to do all those things. Otherwise, Bright Moon wouldn’t be safe, and Plumeria _wouldn’t_ be peaceful, and Etheria _would_ be in trouble. And… you’re my friends, you know?What you want matters to me just as much Etheria’s safety. If I can help you get that - whatever it is - then I will. That was never a question in my mind.” Adora’s giving the typical answer she usually gives. She always does that.

“No.” I say right away. She gives me a confused look.

“I know that’s what you usually say, and I know that must be some part of how you feel. But… even if you _are_ She Ra, you’re _also_ Adora! And I meant… doesn’t it get tiring having to take care of everyone all the time, as _Adora_? Don’t you ever just want someone to take care of you?”

I clarify what I mean.

She can only look at me. Adora’s dumbfounded. I don’t think she expected this. Then again, she probably didn’t expect to be here, alone, in the Fright Zone after the war ended either. I’ll make sure this doesn’t happen again, like it shouldn’t have happened the first time.

Adora can’t answer, so I scoot up so that I’m no longer hiding in her neck. Now we’re face to face, like we were before. My eyes sting a bit, and I’m sure there are streaks down my skin that haven’t faded yet. The sun rises further in the sky, and birds fly overhead, but none of that matters right now.

What matters is her. What matters is this.

I slowly move one of my hands back to her face. It rests gently on her cheek again. My thumb caresses there. I run along the trail that had been made by Adora’s tears before; it’s starting to fade now. For a moment, my gaze trickles over to what my thumb is doing, but it’s pulled back to her eyes shortly after that.

Her eyes are beautiful, but… that’s always been true.

“Can’t I…” My voice rings out gradually. It’s soft, breaking in parts to whispers. “… take care of you?”

I lean forward to press my forehead against hers.

I close my eyes, so I don’t notice the color that comes into her cheeks. I’m really close to Adora. I can feel her twitch. I can hear her breath. I can imagine she must be staring at me, wondering what this is all about.

Don’t you understand, Adora? Don’t you see that this is how I want to be? I want to be close with you like this. I want to be able to hold you when you need to cry. I want to be the voice that soothes you when you’re upset. I want to be the safety and comfort for you, like you are for me.

Silence seems to pass over us again.

But, I have more to say.

“My dream… was this.” I tell her softly. I don’t know if I should be saying this, but I’m sure it’s fine.

And I’m sure, _now_ , she understands.

Her eyes flutter closed as well, and I can feel her lean into me more. Her arms hold me closer at my waist, and my fingertips find her hair once more, lightly grazing through it as gently as possible. I can feel her warmth. I can feel her calm.

I think as she sighs a breath out her nose, it’s her form of a silent yes. I can’t help but smile as I know she’ll finally let me in.

The truth is, all of our things… we don’t need to process them right now, and we don’t have to process them alone. We can work on them over time together. Just like Adora’s always been there for me, I intend to be there for her too.

It’s probably nearing mid morning here in the Fright Zone. I’m not sure what time it is, but that isn’t important. If Adora wants to go home, all she need do is ask and I can teleport us there. But, I don’t need to be home, to _be_ home.

Adora’s home to me too.

My heart feels full and my head feels empty. There is still silence between us. I don’t think either of us can talk. Our bodies are beginning to tire from our sleeplessness. So, what do you do once your dreams have come true?

I suppose the only thing we _can_ do right now is sleep.

My breathing begins to become more even, and so does hers. I sigh out a breath and for a moment, I notice just how close Adora’s lips are to mine. But, that does not startle me. No, it doesn’t anymore.

Adora’s always loved me, that much has been true.

And I’ve always loved her too; I’ve known that for a while.

But, you know how you can know things for forever and only just be noticing them for the first time too?

Yeah, I think I’m finally noticing the way Adora has loved me. It’s always been there, but I see it now. I think I’m recognizing that she’s really always been there for me, and I think she always will be.

And I think I’m noticing, too,that even when we have things like this; broken hearts, or family deaths, or whatever to deal with…

“Hey Adora..?” I whisper softly, just barely even awake.

“Hm?” She answers me tiredly.

“Promise me something?” I say next.

“What?” She says softly.

“That I’ll have you.” I spit out before I can say anything coherent. “…. Right now, and always.” I add to it.

There’s a small note of pause in the air between us. I suppose she’s thinking of just the right thing to say.

It takes her a moment, but then she finally settles on…

“Always.” I don’t think Adora has any strength left in her body to remain awake.

I can feel her body go limp in my arms. I can only imagine how much sleep she must have been able to get staying in a place like the Fright Zone with so many things on her mind.

I lean up to gently kiss her forehead; I don’t even think she feels it. A chill breeze rolls by, and for the first time, it makes me shiver. I cuddle closer to Adora for warmth. It doesn’t matter that we’re still here. It doesn’t matter that we’re laying on a rickety old bed. All that matters is that we have each other, and I think… no, I know… we always will.

Etheria is tranquil once more, and Bright Moon may well be the most serene, but…

…Adora’s always been _my_ peace.

I think I know that now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Fin. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and commenting. I appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. This piece is special to me and expresses so many things in story form.  
> Thanks! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I reposted the first two chapters from before. I thought maybe a better way to post this would be as one single work with multiple chapters, being that they are continuations of each other.  
> I love comments and shares, so don't be afraid to tell your friends or drop a line. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'll be writing whenever I can.


End file.
